


Fairy Tales

by Cruadal



Series: Snapshots [46]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Deviates From Canon, Drama, F/M, Friendship, Future, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Modern Era, Original Character(s), Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Slice of Life, Unrequited Crush, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-19
Updated: 2015-05-19
Packaged: 2018-03-31 05:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3966697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cruadal/pseuds/Cruadal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friend sap is the best kind sometimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> Each chapter will carry individual warnings, if necessary, as well as the characters' ages at the time.
> 
> Will probably not be in chronological order for the most part, I write them as they hit me.

** Snapshot #46 **

Warning: One rude gesture?

Ages: Kai - 20, 'Jem - 15, Soren - 19 

  


  


Soren had seen some weird stuff upon walking in the front door (the time Eli and Ronan had been engaged in a daytime pillow fight in the living room immediately sprang to mind), but the scene he'd just encountered had to be the strangest so far.

Kai was reclining on the couch, 'Jem curled up on his lap while he held a worn book of fairy tales open with one hand as he read aloud. The other hand was idly stroking 'Jem's hair as she snuggled into him.

Well, okay then.

"You know Kai, having a fifteen-year-old girl curled up on your lap could give the wrong impression to a stranger."

Without missing a beat in his reading, the hand in 'Jem's hair paused, lifting up to flip him off. Soren laughed. Annoying his future brother-in-law was always the best time.

"Sorry, I save that for Ronan."

This time Kai did stop, his gaze flicking up from the book to meet Soren's smirk. For once he didn't look irritated at the implication, only faintly amused.

"Keep dreaming."

'Jem sat up long enough to poke him in the ribs before settling down again, turning a smile on Soren.

"He's in the middle of _Little Red Riding Hood_ , want to listen?"

"That's appropriate, and naw, I'm just grabbing some stuff before I meet Eli and Specter at the castle. He wants to get some exploring in before dinner."

Kai made a noise in the back of his throat, shifting his arm enough to rest the still-open book against the couch.

"Ronan?"

"At Ray's, working on the Light Corridors again. I think he's finally getting somewhere....So you two do this a lot?"

'Jem nodded, tugging the book out of Kai's hand so she could play with his fingers. Soren had to admit the whole scene was ridiculously cute.

Wait until he told Eli; Kai would never hear the end of it.

"Um-hm. He's been reading fairy tales to me since I was a kid. This same book, too."

Now Kai seemed embarrassed, focusing on their hands so he could avoid looking at Soren.

"It was a long time ago, I thought distractions were good. Considering...you know."

Soren _did_ know, and for a moment the lightness of the situation dimmed. 'Jem's smile began to fade, before it was back in sudden, full force. Letting go of Kai's fingers, she grabbed the book and lightly whapped his arm with it.

"Get back to reading, we're at the best part!"

Rolling his eyes, Kai took the book away and began flipping pages.

"She really likes the 'My, Grandma, what big teeth you have' part for some reason."

The only response Soren had to _that_ would likely result in a shot of Blizzard to the face, so he held up his hands, trying not to laugh.

"I'm- yeah, my stuff. Have a good time, you guys."

From the way 'Jem was immediately lost in listening to Kai tell the story, Soren was pretty sure that neither of them heard. He was quiet in getting his things and leaving, anyway.

Next time he was getting pictures.


End file.
